Conundrum
by Dr.PepperAddiction
Summary: In late 1800's England, a young man by the name of Light is faced with a truly difficult problem. This story came to me while watching Pride and Prejudice. AU! Uke Light, Seme L, Seme Beyond. Enjoy ! Rated M for later on in the chapters. R&R loved!
1. Light

I seem to be having those dreams again...The ones in which you come to save me.  
From this life I've so come to detest...your face is the only beacon of light...beckoning me towards the end of this dark tunnel. The beginning of these dreams always terrifies me, as I never know what to expect. You always keep me waiting until the very last second. Have me think I'll be facing the rest on my own. But I know you...Know you'd never-

"Liiiiiiight." My head snaps up as I hear mother calling me outside of my door. I could have sworn there we're hours left for me before night. I curse lightly under my breath. A lady should know better than to do such things....But I am no lady! Everything mother says has clearly gone straight to my head. I am tired of being treated as a woman. Being born a male with feminine features certainly doesn't help me though.

I sigh softly and hastily pick up my notebook, cramming it underneath my pillow. After I'm certain that it's out of plain sight. I clear my throat and mentally prepare myself for what's to come. "Come in, Mother."  
Not a second passes and my door is flung wide open. Allowing my mother to waltz right on in and over to my bedside. "Oh Light. Why haven't you gotten dressed yet?" Gotten dressed? What on earth is she-...of course! That damn ball. But...I could have sworn the date was not for another week. There I go with my curses again. Where did I pick up such foul language?

"Mother. If you had not barged in as you did. You would see that I am clearly-" Her eyes dart down to my bed sheets where I've left my pencil out." Wasting your time. "She lets out an over-exaggerated sigh." I thought you agreed there would be no more writing. "Smart enough to hide the notebook. But not smart enough to hide the pencil. Just wonderful

I sigh so softly, it's barely audible. Raising my head to make eye contact with her. "Mother. Please, be reasonable." A quick dismissal with a flick of her wrist, she spins on her heel to look down at me with that motherly disappointment. "Enough, Light. I only asked you for this one night. Well...I asked you to quit writing as well, but." She turns away as she continues her rambling. "That is beside the point. I insist you march over to your closet and get dressed this very instant."

I release another sigh. Will I ever stop? "Mother, I do not truly wish too-"  
She spins back around quickly, giving me a short glare. "You shall NOT."  
A pause, as she leans in to show she means what she says. "Ruin your chances with Lord Lawliet. You are quite lucky to have him take any interest in you at all."

Ah...There it was. Like having a bucket of freezing water splashed in my face. The truth. Our family had been put deep in debt; due to My Father's...I'll use the word gambling. It was constant and cost My Little Sister, Mother, and I. A few of our belongings, furniture, pets, and most importantly...Our dignity.

Because of this, our family quickly became well known. But not for the reasons we had hoped we would someday. A few months after everything began. I turned sixteen and Mother considered me of marrying age. Many things had made it quite clear that I did not fancy women. So she began trying to find male suitors for me.

After only a few days of announcing this. Men of many different ages began appearing on our door step. Clearly most of these men had been trying to conceal their sexuality. For upon arrival, would pretend as if they had come for another reason. Their attempts we're always futile, as mother would rush them in and practically throw them up the stairs to meet me.

Sadly...I did not like any of them. Most of them wished for my body and the rest we're more than dull. Mother constantly reminds me now that it is "Not what you want, Light. You don't have to love a man to marry him. He just needs to be wealthy so you can support your family."

But...as much as I knew I needed to help my family. I did not want to live with someone whom I would come to hate or never find love with.

Then, just a week ago, Mother introduced me to Lord Lawliet. He was quite handsome, charming, and kind. At first I wasn't sure if I wanted to give another man a try, but...He quickly convinced me too see him again.

Now...back to my current situation.

"Gather yourself and march into that closet this instant. I want you dressed and presentable. He shall arrive in a matter of moments." I blink once in surprise as she says this. "Moments?" I ask aloud quietly. She turns back to me with an exhausted look. "Yes, moments. Now go." A shake of the head and I'm up, heading into my closet to rummage through what little I have left....Women's clothing, everywhere I look. I've been refused suitable male clothing since the day Mother discovered I preferred men. I can still hear her words ringing in my head. "If you wish to love a man like a woman. Then you shall wear dresses and corsets like a woman."

Absolutely ridiculous. I cannot stand either of those things. I close my eyes, as my fingers trail over different colors and fabrics. Teal, Amber, Beige, Brass, Charcoal, Coral Pink, French Lilac, and Iris. I still them as I test each of the fabrics. Most are made of cotton, but just a small few are of silk.

I weigh my options for just a moment, and then snatch the charcoal one off of its hanger. The neckline is sweet heart, turning up and out onto the long form fitting sleeves.  
The dress itself is rather slim, going down my waist and puffing out like a marshmallow under a flame near my hips. Intricate wavy lines adorn the top of the dress and the lace at the bottom. It is simple. But, apparently it is Mother's favorite on me.

Hastily I remove my pajama top, getting my arm caught in one of the sleeves. I make irritated grunting sounds as it eventually pops free and I'm able to toss it somewhere carelessly. Next, I remove my pants. Having no trouble with them whatsoever. Eyeing the dress for a moment I start to debate on whether or not I've made the correct choice.

"Light! He's here! He's here! Get down here!" Clearly, there's no time. I pick the fluffiest part of the dress up, sliding it over my head. Thank God it still fits me. My hands dart behind my back, doing their best to tie the bow there. Struggling, my fingers begin to fumble nervously. Oh damn. Why now? I close my eyes and with some luck, the bow is tied. I pull my fingers through and quickly push open the closet door, sliding on a pair of small French black heels that I happened to have off to the side on my way out. Pulling my dress up so I can walk, I hurriedly fly out my door and down the long winding stairway to the main entrance and our front door.

There...Standing in the doorway...Was Lord Lawliet. I had not ever seen a more perfect looking gentleman.  
His hair had been combed back, but it hardly helped any. His hair was so wild it fluffed out around his face, letting shaggy black bangs fall over one of his eyes.  
Beautiful onyx eyes, might I add. That seemed to smile all on their own.

I found myself absolutely mesmerized by him. He stood straight, black wood crafted cane held lightly in his hand.  
His other hand moving up to adjust the snow white ruffles that adorned the front of his shirt so elegantly.  
The entire outfit was nicely put together. Black jacket, white shirt that the ruffles fell from and casual black pants.  
Finished off by a pair of black shoes that seemed to have been meticulously shined for hours.

I felt my mouth start to hang open slightly in awe. This was so very different from when we first had met.  
He made himself look so common then...so...very unlike now...

As I make my way down the stairs, I see his head turn. His eyes instantly locking with mine. A soft smile and I hear a gentle "My Lady."  
Followed by a low, playful chuckle.

I feel my cheeks flush. The rest of my body heating up in embarrassment. I wanted to curse my mother two thousand times over for making me wear dresses.  
Can I not be presented as a young male for once?

Before I have the chance to open my mouth and retort, Mother is already practically on top of me. Hand placed firmly over my mouth as she lets out a nervous giggle.  
"Light makes such a pretty young boy, does he not, Lord Lawliet?" She smiles over at him and I feel my eyes roll as I hold still. She would do anything to keep me from  
ruining my chances with the older male. Fortunately for her, he nods, approaching me for the second time. "He does make quite the darling woman." I see that soft smile return to his face as he holds out his hand. "Care to accompany me to the ball now, Miss?" Mother's hand lowers and I actually find myself smiling at the older man.  
Hand reaching out to lightly take his, our fingers almost seeming to fit perfectly together as they hold. "Of course, Sir."

His smile widens, his hand delicately squeezing mine. "Let us go then." I bow my head and hurry behind him as he starts out the door. Turning to blow Mother a goodbye kiss with my other hand. It's a pity she's already dabbing her eyes with a tissue. I can't help but roll my eyes again at this. I would never come to understand women.

As I turn my head back, I meet his eyes. It would seem he's craning his neck so he can speak too me. "Would you like me to help you in? I don't want you to ruin your lovely dress." He says this in a genuine tone and I feel my cheeks flush once more. "Thank you, but. I shouldn't have any trouble on my own." I hoist one foot up onto the side of the carriage, holding on to the top so I can slide in, almost tripping as I try to prove my point. Luckily I stick my hands out at the last second and catch myself. Hoping up into a perfect lady like pose. Legs crossing and arms folding. I hear him chuckle as he gets in, shutting the carriage door with a soft thud. "How graceful."  
I flush darker, turning my head to pretend as if though something honestly interests me outside of this window. "It is in my nature."

He chuckles and I suddenly feel his eyes on the back of my head. Perhaps...this was going to be one of the longest rides of my life.


	2. Lawliet

After what seems like an hours drive, we arrive at a large and absolutely breath taking mansion. I find myself stunned by the entire view. The Mansion itself is painted in a lovely Seashell color. Brick walkway leading up to a long set of stairs that take you inside. Though not inside yet, I can already see an incredible amount of people. Many dancing, but a few laughing and making small talk.

My stomach turns a little. I haven't been to such a party in many months, simply out of fear that people will shun me. Though, I cannot honestly say that I care what they all think. It is my family that I worry hearing awful things about. As I snap out of my reverie, I realize that Lord Lawliet has already stepped out of the Carriage, his hand extended to take mine. I blush softly and take it quickly, tightening my grip as he helps me out. "Thank you, Sir." He bows his head politely, hand holding onto mine as he starts up the walkway. I follow behind him without a moment's hesitation, my heels clicking against the brick.

As we near the entrance, I feel my heart skip several beats. One slow beat..Several quick ones...then back to another slow one.

Suddenly, all of their eyes are upon us. Those who were merrily dancing seem to stop mid-step. Everyone that was chatting and laughing animatedly seem to abruptly halt.

Was it I that had caught everyone's attention? Lord Lawliet? Our coming together?

As twenty different thoughts bounce around in my head, I realize I'm staring up at Lord Lawliet. His face appears blank with boredom, but his voice is thick with worry. "Light? If you're frightened, we can go to a more secluded part of the room." I blink once, to snap myself out of this paralysis. My head lowers for a moment. I didn't want him to see how truly frightened I actually was. I wait it out for a few seconds, and then shake my head. "No...No, it's alright. Perhaps...a dance would take my mind off of it?" My head rises so my eyes meet his instantly. We gaze at each other silently. I feel my heart beat speeding up again as I wait for him to say something too me. Anything at all. Yes. No. Perhaps. Later. Anything.

He smiles, bringing our hands up so I can see. "What a wonderful idea." Our fingers lace together quickly and I feel a soft blush dust my cheeks as he pulls me through the massive crowd of people to the center of the dance floor. He places his other hand firmly on my hip. I return his gesture by resting my free hand on his shoulder. Then, as if we had planned this all out, we begin moving in sync to the sound of soft violin and piano music. As I hold on to him, I recognize the tune. Ave Maria, by Franz Schubert. I had played this song for family a few months prior. As a pianist myself, I find the song soothing to listen too. I feel a soft smile play on my lips at the memory, eyes slipping closed in peace.

Lord Lawliet chuckles and I feel his grip on me tighten as we spin around in a half circle. "You've heard this before?"  
I nod and my smile grows wider instantly. "Yes. I've played it many times on the piano." "Have you.." My eyes open halfway, coming face to face with his.  
It would seem the way my smile feels, is the way his looks. I can't help but blush again as I gaze at him.

"You're very beautiful, Light. But, you don't have to take my word for it. I'm sure you've heard it before." He leans in some and my blush deepens to red.  
"How kind of you, My Lord." My head turns away slightly. I don't want him to think that I've rejected him. But, such a close proximity makes my heart start pounding in my chest again. Like a little boy playing with pots and pans in his Mother's kitchen. My.. I'm certain I look like a child myself at the moment.

As I turn back to see what damage I've done. I find him with the same smile on his face, as if I hadn't looked away at all. His lips part as he begins to say something, but is interrupted as the song changes and all at once, there are three men trying to strike up a conversation with him.

I can see he's in utter shock. But, I have little time to try and rescue him before they all drag him off. I hear small laughs, and a few deep chuckles of 'Who is the young lady with you, Lawliet?' Yet again...It would seem I'm a woman.

I sigh quietly, watching them until they've gone off to another part of the Mansion. Now what was I too do? Left alone in such a place, with very few who actually seemed to like me. I survey the room sheepishly, scurrying away from the middle of it. Perhaps then people would stop staring and whispering amongst themselves.

As I walk, I look up above me. A long twisting stairway leads to the second floor.  
There I see a set of open glass doors. A balcony. The perfect place to escape all of this.

I Raise the middle part of my dress up, holding it delicately between three fingers as I start over too, and then up the staircase. One careful step after another. It seems endless until I'm finally at the top. As I start over to the open doors, I pass three rooms. I can only assume one is the master bedroom, one a closet, and the other a spare bedroom. But, I wouldn't know for the life of me.

I breathe out in relief, dropping my dress as I walk out onto the balcony. The ground is cement beneath my heels, but no sound comes from them as I walk over to the ledge, gazing out at those who haven't come inside yet, and those who seem to be headed more towards town.

The view itself is quite nice. Men boisterously laughing as they greet one another, women giggling and pointing fingers at men that are just now arriving. Children squealing as they chase one another around the yard. It is a truly a sight.

I lean into the balcony, eyes wandering over everything serenely. I decided right then I would stop worrying the rest of the night. About everything. Just, relax and enjoy my time here with Lord Lawliet. Once his friends returned him to me of course. As I stand up straight, plastering a small smile on my face. I notice a few men getting rather rowdy as they start back from town. I blink once as I begin to realize what they're doing. Throwing punches?

Gathering my dress, I hurry out and down the hallway, skipping steps and fumbling some as I go down the staircase. Why on earth would people fight one another like this? I had never seen anything like it in my life!

As I make my way out the front door, I see other people starting to gather round and watch. But none of them are trying to pull the men apart. Just cheer them on!  
I squeeze through a few people, making sure to keep my dress close as I do. When I'm finally through them, I see the two men up close.

One is a raven haired man, fists flying as if he has been training for this one fight for years. His hair style and body type remind me of Lord Lawliet.  
But, his scruffy looking clothing, blood red eyes, and wild smirk tell me differently.

For a moment...I can't even look at the man he's fighting.  
He himself is just so handsome...I feel this instant attraction. One like I've never felt before. I breathe out to relax myself, cheeks flushing deep red as I watch him move back and forth gracefully. Then, all of a sudden, the man is hit and he stumbles backwards.  
Right into me!

* * *

Yes, I call this the almighty cliffhanger. Enjoy it! XD

To all of you who have reviewed my first chapter so far...

Thank you so much!  
I loved getting all of your reviews!

Oh and uh...something random here but... I highly recommend listening to Ave Maria  
^-^.


	3. Beyond

"Oh!" Is the first thing that comes to mind for me to blurt out. As I hold him up in a weak manner, he stumbles back onto his feet. I hear a faint grumble of "Damn..This guy can throw a punch."

"Sir?" I reach out hesitantly, placing my hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't continue like this. There is a large bruise on your face now." My other hand comes up to touch his cheek, just to survey the severity, but he recoils. "Keep out of this." His head turns and I see blood red eyes start to narrow at me. Though, they stop and stare halfway. "The hell...Are you a boy?" He looks me up and down, a loud snicker errupting from his lips. "Damn! You really are a-"

He has no time to finish his sentence. The man comes back and takes a swing at him.  
I gasp thinking he's been hit again, bringing my hands up to cover my mouth. "Sir!"  
The raven haired man ducks, bringing his fist up to catch the man underneath his chin, sending him flying back into the crowd of cheering people. They all gape, a few eyes widening. Was he dead?

A few minutes pass and no one moves. Besides the victor who is now stretching lazily and fixing his wild mane of hair. I slowly bring my hands down, watching one of the older aristocratic men go over and check for a pulse. We all wait in silence, staring since it's impossible now to look away. His head turns, looking over everyone in the crowd. Then...he announces. "There's a pulse. He's just been knocked unconscious.  
A sigh of relief from all, including myself. Followed by the only "Damn, I thought I hit harder than that."

This man...how can he say such a thing? I storm over to him, doing my best to glare since I am so short and he is so tall. "You could have severely wounded this person, and that is all you have to say?" He shrugs, turning and starting back off in the direction of town. "He's not my problem. Not like he's a friend or anything."

I stand there for a moment, mostly stunned if anything. Not his problem? I believe once he engaged him in a fight he became his problem!  
I gather my dress, hurrying after him in my now dirtied heels. "You will not even stay to apologize once he is awake?" A quick shake of the head and he dismisses me with his hand. "As I said before, not my problem." "How cruel." I wrinkle my nose as I catch up enough to walk beside him.

He stops suddenly, narrowing his eyes at me.  
"I don't have to take this from a little boy in a dress. Now, why don't you run along and play with your dolls." How dare he!  
I narrow my eyes back at him, grumpily leaning in some. "And I do not have to take that from a scruffy looking beast." Our eyes lock as we glare at one another. Neither of us making a move.

A slow grin forms as his blood red eyes glint in the moonlight. "How cute. I've never had someone stand up to me before." He snickers softly and starts back towards town, hands sliding casually into his front pockets. "Come with me, Kid. I'll buy you your first drink." I blink a little, then again. A drink? But, I couldn't possibly just leave the Ball now.

He walks for a few feet, then stops. Most likely because there are no footsteps other than his own.  
His head turns, tilting back to gaze at me lazily.  
"What's the matter? Too pristine to drink?" My face flushes in embarrassment. I quickly hurry after him, then ahead of him towards the town.  
"Of course not. I...I can take one drink." I feel his grin widen as he walks behind me. "Let's find out then...shall we.."

The town isn't far from the Mansion; we make it there in less than ten minutes. My feet are in such pain now; I can feel the heels pressing into my skin. I'm certain I'll have blisters before the day is over.

I let out a soft sound of discomfort as I start up the steps of the bar. "Mn..." I look down to watch my feet. They are red, and as I thought, there are blisters. I frown softly, but look back up. He's already made his way in and taken a seat on one of the bar stools. How rude of him. I make my way over to the bar stools, carefully gathering my dress so I don't sit on it as I take a seat beside him. I sigh in relief as the pain from my feet lessens. How glad I was to be so short that I could not touch the floor.

A drink is placed in front of me and I look up. His face is dangerously close to mine. "It's strong. Don't drink it all at once." I feel my cheeks heat up as I blush. For the first time since we met, it isn't out of anger. "O-oh...yes...thank you.." I turn my head slightly, but can't seem to take my eyes completely off of him. I can tell he's waiting to see if I'll drink it or not. I pick the glass up, moving the drink around a little. The liquid is disgustingly rusty, and I have no idea at all what it is.

"Go ahead. I doubt it bites." He snickers and downs the drink he ordered as the bartender hands it to him. It would seem he's been doing this sort of thing for quite some time. I wrinkle my nose at the thought of coming to a Bar often. My eyes land back down on the drink I was given. I hesitate, but bring it up to my lips, allowing the glass to press into my lower lip. Then, I tilt it ever so slightly, letting the drink enter my mouth. I sip softly for a moment; the taste doesn't hit me at all until the third sip.

I gag; swallowing what had made it into my mouth and quickly set the glass down. What on earth was this?

He chuckles loudly and just to smite me yells, "Bartender! Another round for my friend!"

I feel my heart sink and my nose twitch. Disgusting.

* * *

Some hours later, I shut my eyes exhaustedly. I'm finally home and in my comfortable bed. I stretch lazily, turning over onto my side as I curl in.  
I re-call the time I spent chatting with Beyond in the bar. Yes. He finally told me his damned name. He had laughed when I told him my own.

What a dis-. I stop myself from thinking that now, sitting up slightly. It turned out...he wasn't such an awful man. I had enjoyed his company and found him too be more attractive and charming as the night came to an end. He had even explained everything too Lord Lawliet for me and apologized for stealing me away.  
I was relieved when he understood and accepted it all.

I lie back down and breathe out a soft sigh of relief. Beyond had said we would meet again soon. But...how at all would that be possible?  
Our meeting was of some twisted fate after all...perhaps...he had other means..of...finding...me..

I let this thought soothe me as I start to drift off into slumber. What would I wake too in the morning?

* * *

Ah, wow! XDD

I'd just like to thank all of you that reviewed again! And those of you who favorited this story! XD  
You really do give me the inspiration to keep on going.

I hope you all enjoyed this one chapter. Keep your eyes peeled for the next.  
Beyond is sneaky.

Mwuhahahahaha!


	4. Suspicioun

The next morning, I opened my eyes with a soft yawn.  
I felt so rejuvenated and relaxed, all of the previous night's memories far in the back of my mind now.  
I could finally focus on my writing. Perhaps, even go and get a bit of breakfast before-.

I pause halfway through my thought, letting out a small laugh as something tickles my foot.  
A feather from my comforter?

My foot brushes against it, but it feels nothing at all like a feather. Much softer, and there seemed to be quite a bit of it.  
I slide my hand down underneath the covers, letting it feel around for the source. What could it possibly be if not feathers?

Suddenly, I still it.

My fingers move up and down for a moment, almost slightly frightened you could say. In that moment, as I realize just what it is I've found, I hear a small snicker of  
"Hello there..."

"..." I gaze down at the giant lump that is now my cover, my other hand slowly pulling it up to reveal deep, blood red eyes. This man?

I breathe in and out softly, face instantly heating up in anger, but so very much embarrassment as well. "Y-you..." He snickers again and I see a wide cat like smirk play on his lips. "What's the matter? Don't like company?" I flush darker, pulling my leg back to kick him in the chest as harshly as possible. "How did you find me? Why are you underneath my sheets?" I hear a loud thud that follows after. Ah! Seems I did deliver that blow correctly. A groan follows a few moments later, then a comical, almost childish screech of "What the hell!" "You should not have barged into my room as you did! I felt quite threatened." I blush as dark as a plum, throwing my covers off as I get up.

"Threatened?" He gets up right as I do; narrowing his eyes as he brushes himself off. "You should feel honored if anything. I don't go through everything to find someone, sneak in through their window, and wait for them to wake up for nothing." "How did you find me?" I fold my arms, playing with a loose string on one of my sleeves. He was making me more nervous than I had thought.

A few moments pass and he just stares at me, eyes narrowing and becoming darker. I tug at the string on my sleeve quickly.  
Why was he staring at me so?

We stare at one another silently. Then, he sighs in the most dramatic way I've ever heard. "Daaaaamn. You really think an Ex-Baron is that hard to find? I only had to ask one single person if they knew where the Yagami family lived." I shyly release the string, turning away so he can't see me. "Well...yes...that's to be expected I suppose. Did Lord Lawliet tell you my last name?" He doesn't say anything for a moment, but I hear him walk towards me. I don't dare turn and see the expression on his face. Now that he knew...Certainly he would not want anything to do with me.

As I feel a set of hands touch the back of my shoulders, a sudden "Niiiiii-Saaaaan!" echoes throughout the outside hallway.  
"Sayu!" I whisper loudly.

Sayu, my younger sister by two years. She had always been closer to me than she was to either of my parents.  
But, despite that, she was always constantly doing and finding anything she could too get me in trouble.

"Sayu?" The voice behind me says with hints of curiosity. I spin around without warning, pushing him backwards with my palms.  
"Go! Hide somewhere! Get out! She cannot see you!" He blinks a few times, since I hardly seem to be moving him anywhere at all.  
"What's the big deal? Isn't she your sister?" "Yes she is my sister. My sister who shall tell my parents there is a man in my room!"  
I put all of my weight and energy into pushing him, pressing myself into him as I try my hardest. "Nhhh.." This truly was getting me nowhere fast.

"Hey, stop that, cut it out." I hear above me as I keep desperately trying to push. "Then I insist you hide somewhere." I blink as he suddenly moves, seeming to disappear and hide in less than a few seconds. My, was that even possible? I have no time to wonder however, as my door flings open and I'm tackled in what can only be described a snake's deadly hug.

"Niiiii-San!" The squeal rings in my ears as she crushes me closer to her. "It took you long enough to wake up! Mom made breakfast hours ago! And what was that sound? Did you break something in here?" Her eyes dart around the room as she searches for this imaginary broken object. Pulling back to open my drawers and see if I've hidden the evidence. She goes back and forth for a moment and I feel myself sigh.  
Such a nosy child.

"Sayu...Nothing is broken, you should stop looking." Her hands sort through my clothing drawer for a moment, then slam it closed as she starts on the one below it. "But, I know I heard something fall." "It could be in another room." "Noooo, I heard it come from your room. Don't hide anything from me, Nii-San." My eyes roll and I turn to go to my closet, opening it and taking out a coat and a pair of pants. I had slept in a clean white nightshirt, just long enough to reach my knees. It was becoming quite cold however and I knew I would be forced downstairs in a few moments.

I slide the pants on first, buttoning each of the tiny buttons. Then, I slide the coat on, delicately easing the buttons through the holes until it reaches the very top.  
I hear a disgruntled unsuccessful groan. Clearly, she hadn't found anything. "Nevermind. I might be hearing things now." I turn my head to look at her, but somehow she's already run over and attached herself to my arm, pulling me down with a loud giggle. "Let's get you downstairs now! Lord Lawliet has come by for a visit!"  
"He has?" I blurt out in utter shock. I didn't mean too make myself so taken back. But, it truly was a surprise that he would wish to visit me again so soon.  
"Of course he has. He was really worried about you. Though.." Honey eyes, the same color as mine, blink quickly as they gaze up at me.  
"He will not say why..."

I gaze into her eyes for a moment, gently pulling back.  
"I'll be down in a few moments. Be kind too him until I am." She blinks once more, curiously studying me.  
After a moment, she just nods in agreement and heads out. I breathe out in relief, going over to my bed and kneeling down to get a pair of boots out. But, for the second time this morning. I'm met with a pair of deep, blood red eyes.

"She sure can talk a lot." Glaring at him slightly, I slide the boots out, standing back up within a second.  
"Yes, well, children are like that." I plop down on my bed, bringing my feet up to place the boots on them with ease, tying the strings in a hurried manner.  
"Hey." I watch as he crawls out like a spider, turning over onto his back to look up at me. Those eyes boreing into mine as he grins.  
"You aren't actually going down to greet him are you?" I tighten both of the boots, doing my best to look him in the eyes. "Why of course I am. He is worried about me, and I acted quite rudely by leaving him last night." Red eyes roll once slowly in a drawn out manner. "Go to Your Lord then. I'll just wait up here." I narrow my eyes at him, but, it would seem he's already made up his mind. Sighing frustrated, I push myself up off of the bed and head towards the doorway. "Do have fun in here alone."

I walk out and hurry for the stairs, wood steps creaking as I go down them like lightning.  
Perhaps they would be waiting for me in the Sitting room?

Turning and peering into each room just in case, I finally head through the Dining room towards the Sitting room. In it, I do indeed find Sayu and Lord Lawliet waiting for me.  
His face and expression light up as I enter the room. Soft smile turning into a much more notable one. "Light..."

I find myself stunned by the way he says my name.  
So lovingly...So careful...As if he doesn't want to make a small mistake.

I find my body walking over, even as my brain is still restarting itself, trying to kick itself back into gear. "Lord Lawliet.."

Words? I'm certain my brain hadn't alerted my body yet that I would be using them. Sayu slowly looks between us, making a slightly off put face.  
I can tell she was having quite a bit of fun while she waited for me.  
Lord Lawliet had become her favorite person to see in the last few weeks after all. Even, I do dare say, ahead of me.

He smiles softer as he turns his head to gaze at her.  
"Please, excuse us for a few moments Sayu. I have some things to discuss with your Nii-San."

A pout appears on her face, but, she doesn't disobey him. She stands up, gives a quick bow to be polite, and then childishly runs out of the room.  
He looks after her, smiling more as she stumbles up the stairs. No doubt going to write about this in her journal.  
I wonder if she'll make Lord Lawliet her Prince again..

I laugh at the thought. Apparently, a bit loudly.

He's turned back to face me and an interested look mixes in with his extraordinary smile.  
"An amusing thought?" I flush some as I hear this. It's more embarrassing when you realize you've been caught. "Oh...no, of course not.  
Please don't mind me."  
He nods and pats the now empty spot beside him. "I insist you have a seat now then. Precious time is wasting, Light." Precious time?

I make my way around the ever so conveniently placed coffee table, and sit down beside him. His expression suddenly changes from a warm and inviting one. To a more serious and strict one. This would include a significant voice change as well.

"That man that approached me last night. Beyond, I believe that's what he said his name was. You must stay far away from him."  
"Far away from him? Why? Did he say something?" I admit, I truly was surprised by this. There was nothing other than an odd way about Beyond that made me weary of him.

"Yes. He's no good. I admit.." He hangs his head, glancing at a teacup that had been set out on the table. Studying it in the most professional way I had ever seen. As if he were talking too it and not me. "I can usually find the good in people, and I'm the last too jump too such horrible conclusions about people before getting to know them. But...there was something...something in the way he said your name, and the way his eyes gleamed as he said it. That made me worry for you instantly."

I frown softly, more to myself than at him. I couldn't deny any of what Lord Lawliet had just said. In those blood red eyes that I had only gazed into a few times. I had already seen so much. This mixture of pain, deviousness, and cunning.

My eyes slowly gaze down at the floorboards. Thinking so deeply that for a moment I forget he's there. Then. he pipes up.

"Light...I'm asking as your friend. Not as your suitor. Please, do not think ill of me for this." I shake my head once, eyes raising too meet his own dark ones.  
"I understand completely. There...will be no more contact with Beyond." A horrible lie.

His smile suddenly returns and a look of absolute relief washes over his features. "Thank you." I smile back at him ever so slightly, not able to bear that I said that.  
How could I lie to such a kind man?

He stands up, tipping his top hat to me as he does. "I'm sorry to bother you so early. Though, I would love to come by later on in the week. Perhaps...for a cup of tea?"  
I raise my head to look at him, smiling more, though it feels forced. "Certainly. I look forward too it..."

He leans down, delicately pressing his lips to my own. Though it's our first kiss, I press mine to his as if we've done it a thousand times before.  
He's delighted by the fact I do so, pressing a bit more. Now I feel my face flush. "M-my Lord.." He pulls back slightly, smiling as he gazes at me so tenderly.

"Thank you, Light..." Placing his hat on his head and his cane in his hand, he turns and casually makes his way out the door.  
I find myself looking after him longinly; the moment feels so cliché I almost wish to put it in my novel.

As I sit there alone in silence, I ponder everything that had been said. Everything I had seen from Beyond so far. And everything I was feeling.

I couldn't just walk away from this man. Though we hardly knew each other yet, there was just something about him that kept my interest peaked. Something that told me not to turn my back on him. Something also told me...it wasn't wise to leave him alone in my room.

My eyes roll on their own accord as I stand. This man was truly going to be more trouble than worth.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed getting to meet Sayu! XD She should be making an appearance more often.

Also, sorry for the chapter being slightly delayed. I've been so wrapped up in this anime I found.

But, I'll be making the chapters longer and full of juicy things like this one from here on out!


	5. Retribution

Clank. Clank. Clank.

The sound my teacup makes as I tap the bottom against its saucer.

It had been a few days since I had last seen Lord Lawliet..  
A few days since I had told him that horrible lie..  
But, only one since I had last seen Beyond.

After Lord Lawliet left that day, I had gone to my room and shooed Beyond out. He had been rummaging through my drawers while waiting on my return. I had scolded him and he hopped out the window, the same way he had gotten in. We spoke for a few moments, though most of it was truly just childish bickering. Then, like the wind he was gone.

How truly, truly cliché.

Since then, he had been visiting only at night.  
We would talk for half an hour, argue for at least twenty, and then he would smirk like a feral animal, kiss me on my cheek, and be on his way.  
As if he had never been there at all.

Though most of what we had spoken of so far was just simple conversation to pass the time, he would ask me serious questions at the end of his stay.

Such as how close I was to my parents, or what I truly thought of Lord Lawliet.  
I answered it all honestly.  
I loved my parents both, though I harbored dislike for my father. And I truly was falling more for Lord Lawliet each and every time I got to see him.

He took everything in, never commenting on any of it, just nodding a few times.  
I truly wished to know why he was asking me such questions.  
But, I never bothered to try and get it out of him. I figured he would not give me a proper answer.

A sudden bright laugh brings me back to reality. Lord Lawliet has finally arrived, and now the days since I've last seen him go down to zero.

Now, our date can begin as well. I felt rather silly sitting alone in my garden, with a large pot of tea and a bowl full of biscuits I had made myself.

As I carefully arrange everything on the small table, I hear a seat being dragged out along the cement, followed by a thud to signify someone has taken a seat.  
I don't need too look up to know it's Lord Lawliet.

Mere seconds later his voice rings in my ears. "Light...It's a pleasure to see you this afternoon.."  
I blush instantly, fingers resting against the handle of my cup as if paralyzed. "It's a pleasure too see you as well..." I manage to get out, finally forcing my fingers to grip the cup as I bring it up too my lips. "Would you care for some tea?"  
I use my eyes to motion to the cup already set in his place. A soft smile forms on his lips as he removes his top hat, setting it on the table.  
"Why thank you. I would love some."

For a few moments we sit in silence, the sound of tea being sipped and birds chirping are the only noise for what seems like miles.

The silence drags on for a few more minutes, and then he sets his cup down. I presume by now it's empty.  
"Light...we've been seeing one another for quite some time now...and...As odd as this may seem...my feelings for you are strong.  
Much stronger than anything I've ever felt for anyone."

I blink once quickly as he talks, raising my head to gaze over at him. Could he honestly mean all of this?  
I had felt deep affection for Lord Lawliet for quite some time. But, never imagined in my wildest of dreams...or writings even.  
That he would ever feel the same.

Just as soon as the excitement enters my body, it leaves.

What would I do about Beyond? I mean, he hadn't properly kissed me yet.  
Or said that he wished too court me. But...

I shake the thought away immediately. What was important was to marry a suitor my parents approved of. And not only was Lord Lawliet one they approved of, he was the first one...I had ever fallen in love with. Just the sound of his voice made me blush; the feel of his hand upon mine made me shiver, and that wonderful smile..  
It was enough to make wish to paint it. Though, it was truly one of the only talents I had never possessed.

My hand reaches out as he continues to talk, most of his words becoming jumbled and clustering together in a pile. I can't make out parts of what he's saying. But, almost each sentence has Light in it somewhere. As my fingers brush his cheek and eventually settle, he stops, his own pale hand reaching up to rest over mine.

"Light..." He turns his head as he laces our fingers together, lips softly brushing over my pinky.  
I don't blush this time, because it doesn't feel foreign...as if this is something we had done time and time again.  
I watch as his lips move over each of my fingers, in an affectionate, almost careful manner. I flex the tips of my fingers once, then our hands release and I pull my own back slowly. "Lawliet.."

He pauses, seeming to be frozen in that exact spot. But, soon enough I see a warm smile play on his lips and he's turned back in his chair too face me. "I've never felt...so very..."

As the last word tumbles out of his mouth, Sayu pops up from behind his chair, arms outstretched and a giddy smile on her entire face.  
"Lord Lawliet!"

And in that moment, my heart plummets into some dark abyss.

Curse my little sister and her dreadful timing!

I watch him smile, hug, and treat her like a lost puppy.  
Hand patting the top of her head, awkwardly trying to find a way too make her go away.  
It almost amuses me that he isn't sure how to deal with children. It also amuses me that Sayu realizes none of this.

All she cared about..All I could see in those mirror like eyes...was her adoration for a man that could never be her's.  
In a way, it made me stop and pity her.  
But in another, it made me want to shoo and chase her out of the garden.

My, that sounded much more awful than I intended.

I sigh as she squeals and starts going on about her day and the trips she plans to take over the summer. At this point, I realized this would be the remainder of our date...

Sayu...would rue the day she did this too me...

* * *

My eyes droop sadly as Lord Lawliet steps into his carriage, waving goodbye to me and promising he shall return soon.  
I trust that he shall, but my heart deeply wishes there had been more time for us.

This is where I am reminded of how our last hour was spent.  
Listening to my devilish little sister go on, and on, and...on.  
It seemed she didn't even take a breath in between her words, just kept going like some sort of broken machine.

Then, just as it seemed that someone had fixed that machine, it was time for Lord Lawliet to depart for home.

Unfortunately for her however, I intended to have my revenge.

As I turn on my heel and scurry inside, I start collecting various items:  
A watering can, a fresh pillow case, clean bed sheets, string and an apple.

These would all be quite necessary.  
All except for the apple, that would be my dinner for tonight since Mother and Father had left earlier in the day to shop.

I quietly walk up the stairs, peeking around the hallway just to make sure Sayu isn't around. I can hear where she's about to take a bath before bed, but it never hurts to be cautious.

Slowly I creep into her room, doing my best to blend into the shadows. As my entire body makes it in, I carefully push the door closed, not moving an inch until I hear it catch in place.

Now, I can begin.

Firstly I go to the end of her bed, neatly placing the clean sheets and pillow case at the bottom of it. Then, I take the watering can and carefully tie a string to its handle. Now the other end of the string goes around the bar of her bed, and...

There we go! Just right.

I position the watering can in the perfect spot. Not only would she not be able to see it, she wouldn't notice the string either.

Sneakily, I open the door and slide back out of her room, as if I had never been there at all.  
All there was too do now was head off too my room and wait.

* * *

Just as I set the remains of the apple core onto my nightstand, snuggle under my sheets, lay my head down onto the pillow...  
A sudden shriek of "Eeeeek!" rings out.

Ah...just as I thought it would go...wonderfully!

* * *

Thank you all for being so patient with me!

I hate that it took me this long too get out chapter five, but I've been getting distracted by Soul Eater and looking for a job.

Hope you still enjoyed it however! XD


	6. Nighttime

__

As these dreams begin to spawn into horrific nightmares, I find myself clinging too your side, praying that you of all people won't leave me as well.  
Day turns into night in the blink of an eye. Suddenly you're gone, and the thick blanket of fog is disappearing. I shut my eyes at first, terrified of what I will or will not see once it's gone. But I must. I must look and face my inevitable future.

* * *

I slam my notebook shut, all I can feel and hear is deep heavy breathing. Not only was it becoming distracting, it sounds bored and keeps snickering each time I write down a word!

"Beyond. Do you wish to stay here and watch me write? It truly must be boring." Another deep snicker, then a hand reaches out to scoop up my notebook. "Actually...I think it's interesting. I've never read a book before, but I might actually read your's once you finish." That same hand uses its fingers to skim through the pages, amusing itself with the words that fly by. "Hey...by the way...What's the meaning behind some of these?"

I turn my head to gaze up at him, and then back down at that hand of his. "Just a set of emotions and feelings lovers go through. Or...I imagine they go through anyway."

"You've never actually been through any of this?" He snickers once more, placing his thumb on one of the last three pages I wrote, mimicking my voice in the girliest way possible. "A sweet kiss is placed upon my lips, a warm feeling in my heart, and a soft blush on my cheeks. Nothing can be better than this." He brings both of his hands up to lace them together, batting his eyelashes to appear like a smitten woman. "Oh Lawliet, kiss me like you kiss the other girls." I blush darkly in embarrassment, but mostly irritation. "H-how dare you!" I smack him once across the cheek, taking my notebook back and holding it closely to my chest.

I did not at all act like a girl! Or woman! I am a young, youthful boy!

There's silence, then a loud snicker and what I assume would be a grin as well. "You hit like one too."

Feeling the need to retaliate once more, I bring my notebook up, hitting him with it a few times in what is sure to be the most feminine of ways.  
Dark, plum-like blush burning across my cheeks."Bad! I insist you get out now!"

His snickers turn into soft chuckles as he takes the beating, pulling back to wave his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. I'm leaving now."

Tossing my notebook back onto the bed, I fold my arms childishly. Never had I felt so embarrassed by one person. Not even my little sister! And she was quite good at it.

I watch as he places his hand on the frame of my window, stepping out onto the end of the ledge. Blood red eyes turn back to gaze at me, grin still plastered on.

"Hey...come over here for a second." At first, my childish manner makes me shake my head in refusal. But something in those eyes makes me stand and cautiously walk over.

I turn my head away, deciding not to give him the satisfaction of seeing me flustered. After all, what good would that be?

Suddenly, a hand is rested upon my cheek, cupping delicately as my eyes are brought back to those darker ones. He grins widely, but doesn't say or do anything further.

My heartbeat picks up, causing my breathing to slow as well. Why was he just staring? It was making me nervous. I had never felt this before..

I close my eyes quickly. Now I don't have to worry about that penetrating stare.

Soft lips press against my own, gently pulling me into the kiss. At first, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to react. But, he doesn't allow me a chance to think through anything properly, pressing more forcefully for a reaction. I squeak quietly, pressing back so he won't do it again. "B-beyond..."

He grins into the kiss and slowly releases me. I hear a creaking as he leans back onto the window sill and feel those eyes are back upon me.  
I didn't feel brave enough to open my own yet, for fear that stare would return. "I know that's not exactly how it happened in your book...but.  
It'll get better as you write." A hand strokes back my bangs, then suddenly it's gone.

My eyes crack open halfway, then completely. He's vanished entirely.

As I lean out the window to search for any sign of him, I find nothing. It seems he's now able to disappear and reappear without any warning. Wonderful.

I roll my eyes, slowly closing the shutters and pulling my curtains in front of them. At least now I could finally call it a day...

Trudging over to my bed, I throw back the covers and blow out the candle on my bedside table, instantly covering the entire room in a thick blanket of darkness. My body crawls in and I pull them back over me, releasing a pleasurable sigh as my head connects with the pillow. "Mm..."

As I begin to drift off, thoughts involving Lawliet and Beyond race through my head. Especially Lawliet...The man who had done everything but steal my heart right from my very chest. Though his courting of me was only so many months long, I felt as if though it had been much longer.

Perhaps this was fate? Destiny?

No. None of those seemed to fit. I didn't believe in any of that either...everything was purely chance. Or so I had deduced in a detective like fashion.

A soft sigh breaks through the silent room as I open sleep filled eyes. What on earth was I going to do about Beyond? Clearly it wasn't fair too continue seeing him...but, it seemed I just couldn't help myself. Everything about him piqued my interest and drove me to pursue him further. And that kiss..Unlike any I had ever received. Though, that list at the moment was small. I had only ever kissed family members, Lawliet, and now Beyond. Though in all honestly, I didn't want to kiss anyone else.

I bring my fingers to my lips, letting my pointer and middle rest on my lower lip, re-calling each of their kisses. Both of them the complete opposite of the other.

Tossing onto my right side, I shut my eyes and desperately try to go to sleep. Trying to think without sleep was becoming useless. I would only confuse and irritate myself all at the same time.

Right as I begin to reach rem sleep, I'm snapped back into reality by my door smashing into the wall as it's flown open. "Light! You need to read this!"

Bolting up in bed, I blink as Sayu stumbles into the room, bringing the outside candle light with her. At first my eyes squint, taking a moment to adjust too it. Then, a letter is thrust in front of my face. "I was going through your mail; I know you don't like that; But I opened this letter Lord Lawliet sent you, and it says he wants you to come visit him for a special dinner! And he wants me to come too!"

Letting out a squeal, I watch as she runs around the room in circles. I couldn't help but ignore her as surprise shuts down my entire system.

A special dinner? What could the occasion be? And why so suddenly?

Perhaps I was just worrying for nothing. It was just a dinner invitation after all.

Sayu runs back over, thrusting the letter into my face again. "I can't wait! It says he's doing this tomorrow! I wonder what I'll wear too it..."

Watching her wander back out the door, I too debate what I'll wear. Perhaps a nice summer dress or something easier for me to move around in.

Pausing mid thought, I scold myself. I am not a woman! I am a man!...Boy! That's enough. I believe I should finally be getting too bed.

Laying back down and snuggling under my sheets, I finally begin to drift off. There would be time to fret over clothing and invitations tomorrow.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed getting a surprise visit from Beyond, and more of Sayu's little sister sneakiness XD.

Thank you all once again for being so patient with me! I promise the next one will be out faster!


	7. Guest

The sun has set by the time we arrive at Lord Lawliet's manor. Surprisingly, this is the first time I've ever seen or been on his estate. It's just as grand as I imagined it however. Tall wooden structure, painted a lovely shade of ivory. As it nears the top there are two balconies sticking out like a sore thumb, and as I look closely, I see a man undressing. Wait. A man undressing? How could someone be so absentminded as to leave their window wide open while undressing?

My cheeks flush a dark pink color as I so voyeuristically continue to watch. It's almost as if I can't tear my eyes away for even a second..

The man is average height with short scruffy brunette hair, parts of which fall over his face as thick bangs. As he awkwardly begins parting them, I can see his eyes are a beautiful hazel color. For a moment he just looks around his room, trying to find his clothing I certainly hope. Then, he looks out the balcony directly at me.

I freeze instantly, hoping my sister has been staring and he's merely looking at her. But as I glance out of the corner of my eye, I see she's been busy keeping the cake she made for Lord Lawliet in place as the carriage hops up and down the dirt road.

To my dismay the carriage rolls to a stop, and the man watching me from the balcony gets a silly looking grin on his face. Oh God, what could he possibly be thinking?

As I watch him scurry to put his clothes on, the carriage door opens and a soothing elderly voice says "Welcome. We've been expecting you."

I blush out of fear that I've just been caught. But, it appears he's only just arrived and didn't see any of what I just did.

I release a relieved sigh as he holds out his hand. Delicately I take it and step out of the carriage, letting my eyes wander back up to the balcony. The man is gone, more than likely headed downstairs to await my arrival. Had we met before? Did I look familiar too him?

As Sayu is helped out next, I begin making my way down the path and quickly up the steps. Dress shoes making soft padding sounds as they hit the cement. Starting for the door, I reach out to open it, only to have it opened for me by Lord Lawliet.

"My Lord.." I blush embarrassedly as he takes my hand and pulls me inside, that wondrous smile spreading across his features as he gazes into my eyes. "Light..I do hope you didn't run into any trouble on the way here, I know the roads can be rather bumpy." "Thank you for your concern, but the ride in was pleasant."

I smile back, immediately knowing mine can't even come close too his, but it seems to make him happy whenever I do.

"Wonderful.." The word falls right from his lips in the softest and most sincere way. Nothing that had ever been said too me before was as sweet.

Leaning in, he plants a chaste kiss upon my lips. "I hope you don't mind having dinner with a few friends of mine. They've come quite a long way too meet you."

I kiss back, listening closely to each word he says. "A long way too meet me, My Lord?" Gazing up at him, my eyebrows furrow in confusion. I didn't realize I was too be meeting friends of his, nor that they came all this way just too shake my hand and perhaps have a cup of tea.

"Yes, they're so very excited too meet the boy whom I've been courting. Especially Allen." He smiles wider and quickly, I see him glance out of the corner of his eye. "Ah, it would appear he's finished dressing."

Before he can even motion to the man approaching at light speed, I flush bright pink and cover my mouth with my hand. There, right before my very eyes, was the naked man I had been spying on moments earlier. Only this time, he was wearing clothing. A bright Venetian red coat hung off of his small frame, underneath it, a clean white shirt brought out the rest. A ruby brooch stood proudly up at the top of his collar, as his smile was doing the very same. "Well shucks, it sure is nice too finally meet you Sugar. Lawliet didn't tell me you'd be so gosh darn adorable."

Flushing darker, I shake my head, bangs falling over my eyes as I try my best to hide. "Th-thank you for your kind words, but I'm sure I'm not that adorable." "Oh, but you are.." Lawliet interjects, and I feel his hand slowly brushing back my bangs. More than likely he wishes too see my eyes. "You're so very-"

Just as he leans in to say the last word, he's tackled in the world's sloppiest hug. "Lord Lawliet! Thank you for inviting us to dinner!"

Ah, Sayu, the one time I actually need her to appear and she does.

As Lord Lawliet tries to recover from the initial shock and thousands of questions pouring from her lips, I turn to sneak off into what appears to be the dining room.

Just as my hand pushes open the door and I start in, another is placed upon my own. "Wait up, Sugar. Ain't we gon' start up a conversation?"

I recoil quickly from the touch, gazing up at the confused looking Allen. "O-oh..My apologies good sir." I bow my head, face heating up once more just as it seemed to have cooled down. Why on earth was he being so persistent?

Feeling awkward and suddenly uncomfortable, I dip my hand into my pocket, pulling out a watch Mother had given me before I left. "Oh my, will you look at the time. I'm too be meeting someone in..here." I motion into the dining room, and without giving him a chance to reply, I bolt through the door and hurriedly go in.

It's not until I'm in, do I realize just how many people have already gathered here. Tons of them laughing and chatting amongst themselves, others helping themselves to the pre-dinner drinks.

I shuffle through the massive crowd, trying to find some quiet place for me to collect my thoughts. But as I search, it starts to occur too me there isn't one.

I stop halfway in the middle of the room, loud chuckles and girlish giggles filling my ears. It's almost too much for me, being surrounded by so many people all at once. Placing my hand on my forehead, my eyes slip closed. If I could just..relax for a moment..just for a few seconds..

As I take in small breaths of air, a hand is placed upon my shoulder and I jump, startled. "Is everything alright, Sir?"

I spin around, blinking as I'm met with an older man's face. The same one who had helped me out of the carriage. "Yes..thank you for your concern.."

Politely I smile, and he returns it. Somehow he seems so familiar. as if I had heard of him..Or spoken too him before today..

Letting this thought roll around in my head for a moment, I realize I'm blankly staring at him. Simply because his stare becomes blank too match my own.

"I-i apologize." I stutter embarrassedly, but he only shakes his head and allows that kind hearted smile too return. "Not at all.." He holds out his hand, and delicately I take it. "It's a pleasure to formally meet you, Light. My son has told me so much about you." "Son?" I inquire in absolute surprise, but before I have time to ask any questions, Lord Lawliet is by my side and Sayu beside him. "I see you've met My Father Watari." "This is your Father?" I blink up at him quickly, looking between he and the older man a few times. Perhaps there was a slight resemblance, but it was only slight. Could they truly be related?

Lord Lawliet chuckles suddenly, and a delicate kiss is placed upon my forehead. "I know what you're thinking..and you're correct...I'm his adopted son.."

"My Lord, forgive me, I-" A pale finger is pressed to my lips, and another kiss to my forehead. "It's alright..I'm not offended.."

Slowly he withdraws his finger, smiling down at me in a serene fashion. "Now..let us all be seated..It's almost time for dinner to begin." Blushing the darkest unknown color imaginable, I nod in agreement and we all quietly make our way to the dinner table. It's only seconds before hundreds of eyes are upon us. Or, upon me rather.

Silently, I begin praying to God that this dinner goes well. That nothing I could possibly say or do would ruin it. Hopefully, he would hear me.

* * *

I Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as the others! XDD

Just to inform those of you who're curious, this is my version of A. I've read a lot of stories where he's blonde, blue eyed, and obedient. But I personally see him as being a short haired brunette with green eyes and a goofy personality. The southern accent was just an add on.

Also, I know in the anime/manga Watari isn't actually L's Father. But, I find their relationship so wonderful, that I wanted him to be his adoptive Father.

Here's to hoping you all enjoyed my little twists! ^-^


	8. Interrogation

As we each take our seats and begin to settle, the rest of Lord Lawliet's guests file into the already packed room. Some hurrying and others leisurely taking their time as they continue chatting.

It only then occurs to me as I begin unrolling my silverware from its napkin, that a few of these people I've seen before. Many from parties back when my family held its status and others just as of recent. None of them I knew personally of course, just their faces stuck with me. Clearly they were all Lords and Ladies, that was easy to see by the many gaudy necklaces and rings on them. Even the men were wearing some of the most expensive rings I had ever seen in my life. Filled with tiny diamonds or rubies.

Then, as I look closer, I notice a blonde man and his snow white haired companion who stick out amongst the expanding crowd. They appear disoriented, I would assume confused about where they are too be sitting.

Just as I bring my hand up to motion them over and offer them some help, Lord Lawliet pushes himself up from his seat with a smile. "Mihael, Nate, this way!" The pair pause immediately upon hearing L's voice, looking around until they finally lock eyes with him. Then, they make their way over, taking the empty seats beside me.

The blonde man is gruff and stand-offish in appearance, his crystal blue eyes narrowing in an intense glare as he folds his hands in his lap. A black tailcoat conforms to his rather lanky looking upper half, legs crossing as I study him to reveal tight black slacks. Clearly, they were made two sizes too small. A mahogany cane rests in his right hand; many diamonds protected by a glass orb follow at the top. The entire situation just seems to irritate him.

Shaking my head, my eyes then drift to the small looking boy in the seat beside him. His hair is as pure and white as the snow that falls in the harsh winters. His eyes, a dark coal color in contrast. He's as thin as the blonde man, if not more so, but much shorter. Even though he's just taken a seat, he's already pouring himself a cup of tea, tossing four sugar cubes into the china cup placed in front of him.

Individually I take them in, then together. They look quite odd as I try to picture one without the other, but as a pair they appear perfectly normal. This causes many thoughts to float through my head. What exactly could they be to one another?

The blonde is the first to notice my staring, eyes darkening as they gaze into my own. "Need something?" I blink, rather startled by the hostility in his voice. "N-no, please forgive my staring." He opens his mouth to retort, but is silenced by Lord Lawliet as he clears his throat. "Mihael, Nate, this is the boy whom I've been courting. Please be kind too him." He brings his hand down to rest on my cheek, only to turn my head gently and smile that angel's smile as our eyes meet. "Light, these are friends of mine. The man with the blonde hair is Mihael Keehl, and his companion is Nate River. I met them during one of my many travels, and invested a large sum of pounds into their toy company." "Toy Company?" I inquire softly. These two were running a company dedicated to making children's puzzles and games?

Turning my head to study them once more, the one named Mihael fishes into his pocket, the boy named Nate doing the same. As they pull their hands out at the same exact second, Nate holds up a bright red yo-yo, and Mihael tosses a card at me which I catch in my hand. "Toy Company." They both say firmly. I gaze down at the card, bringing it up to my face as I read down it. In bold curly font reads:' Reehl Toy Company. Real toys. '

Reehl? What a silly company title. Did they just combine their last names for this? "Yes." They both chime in, interrupting my thought process as if they know exactly what I'm thinking.

Politely setting the card aside, I take a chance and smile at Mihael. "Thank you for giving me your business card, that was kind of you." He shoots me a quick venomous glare. "I hope to do business with you soon then."

My, such an abrasive man.

I turn away at that last remark, picking up my empty tea cup and pretending to drink liquid that isn't there. Lord Lawliet then places his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "Give them a moment; I know they'll warm up to you." I set the tea cup back down, but nod as I try to give him my best false smile. "Of course..I'll give them time.." "Thank you..." A kiss is placed to my forehead as he moves to stand, I would assume going to greet more guests and to make sure everyone is comfortable.

I let out a deep sigh, now left with the emotionally stoic twins. Simply wonderful.

My honey eyes slowly land on the tea cup in front of me, then the pure white tablecloth, then travel farther up to where the blonde man is staring at the side of my head as if hoping it will catch fire. "Yes?" The word comes out of my mouth before I even have time to think. "Tell me something...how the hell did you end up with Lawliet?" What sort of question was that to ask someone you had only just met?

Slowly blinking, my lips begin to part, trying to form words and find the correct way to answer his question. "Well...I...we...through an ad. My mother. Not an ad, My Mother. She is how we met and...He began courting me." "Are you in love with him?" The next question is shot at me before I have time to look back over the first. "I...Yes, I am..I'm very much in love with him." "Does he intend to marry and lie with you?" Blushing darkly from embarrassment and slight irritation, I give him a grumpy facial expression. "I-i honestly do n-not know."

For a few moments, he just stares, crystal blue eyes darting back and forth as they take in my appearance and each look I make. As if trying to figure out something more.

"Alright then..." He mutters, firing one last glare at me before turning away to say something to Nate. Though the interrogation only lasted a few minutes, it was enough to leave me shocked by everything that had come out of his mouth. In all my years, no one had ever gone straight into questioning that fast.

Picking up my now filled to the brim cup, I take a few quick uneasy sips, looking around the room for any sign of Lord Lawliet. It seemed I wasn't going to survive his onslaught of friends unless he was around.

Just as I begin to get up and go search for him, the goofy man Allen appears before me, a large plate of assorted foods and candies in his hand. "Well heya, Sugar! Where you off too?" "O-oh..." I take a step back, blush dusting across my cheeks once more as I begin seeing him naked all over again. It felt like one of those moments where children picture their audience naked to relax and make themselves laugh. Only, I wasn't laughing. And unfortunately I wasn't on any stage.

"Sugar?" I come back to my senses, blushing darker as he leans in to press his hand to my left cheek. "Is there somethin' goin' around? You look sick." "N-no, I'm feeling quite fine. Thank you for asking." His hand brushes across my cheek slowly, and then begins pulling away. "If you're sure then...I really hope it's not 'cause of the fish.." Taking a hold of his plate with both hands, a smile explodes onto his face. "Lawliet's waitin' on you in his room! He sent me to come get you!" "He is? He did?"

My mouth hangs open slightly as I play back exactly what Allen just said in my head. Lord Lawliet wished to see me in his room? Privately?

As I stand there like one shocked fool, a hand begins waving back and forth in front of my face. "Sugar? Hello? We need to go on and head upstairs now." Forcing myself back to the present, I nod my head frivolously in absolute agreement. "Yes, let's go."  
Softly he smiles, setting his plate in front of a card labeled 'Allen Anderson'. I didn't realize that Lord Lawliet had taken the time to write out each and every guest's name. Though, it seemed more likely his Father Watari had.

The goofy man firmly takes a hold of my hand, weaving us in and out of people stumbling around the room, dancing, and all around acting silly. For such a refined dinner party, most of the men and women we passed seemed out of place.

Hurrying out of the room, the noise quickly disappears, and then we begin ascending the flight of stairs Allen had come down earlier. In no time at all we're down the hallway and in front a large oak door. "Here's Lawliet's room. I'm gonna be next door in my room, so come in if you need anything." Bringing my hand up to his mouth, he kisses the back of it in a tender and polite manner. "Please, enjoy your evenin' Light.."

I blush in embarrassment, bringing my free hand up to knock on Lord Lawliet's door a few times. "Thank you, Allen. You enjoy your's too."

A soft chuckle resounds in my ears as I hear footsteps moving down the hallway. "Mighty sweet of you, Sugar...mighty sweet.." Such a gentleman, it's no wonder he and Lawliet had become close friends.

Lowering my hand, I watch as the door slowly creaks open, the aroma of fresh flowers and something else hitting my nose..Cologne is it? One of the more expensive brands judging by the intoxicating smell. "Light.." That all too familiar angel's voice practically sings, his face appearing before me bathed in the light of a nearby flickering candle."Come in.." He extends his hand, pale skin illuminating in the most beautiful of ways.

As if afraid that I'll ruin something so pure, my hand hesitates as I go to take his own. But he's certainly not having that, judging by the way he grasps my own and delicately pulls me in, straight into his chest. "L-lord Lawliet..." His name falls from my lips softly as I hear the door close. "Light...there's something important that I must ask you..I feel...it truly can't wait any longer."

* * *

But it will, because I'm leaving you all with a cliffhanger! XDD Ain't I a stinker? Find out the question, answer, and tons more in the next chapter!

Thank you to all of you that have reviewed and favorited and all that you've done! It means so much to me as a writer, and person ^-^.


	9. Consummation

!WARNING!

The following chapter contains sexual content, meaning: BoyxBoy, Lemon, Yaoi, etc.

If you aren't comfortable with any of what I've listed, I'm shocked you've been following the storyline thus far. So to keep you from what you clearly dislike, I must ask you do not continue reading. If romance and lemons is what you came for, please continue on and thank you for reading this anyway.

* * *

"Light..." My heart begins pounding in and out of my chest as he tenderly whispers my name. It's almost too much for me to bear as silence follows. Soon enough, I realize I'm becoming anxious and must say something. Anything at all. "Yes, Lord Lawliet?"

His hand reaches out in slow motion, cupping my cheek and tilting my head back to gaze as deeply into my eyes as he possibly can.  
I almost feel as if though he sees right into my very soul. "I wish...to ask you.." As he begins speaking, he gets down on one knee, using his other hand to take my own and kiss the back of it ever so gently. "If you will do me the honor..of being my Wife."

At first, I'm utterly stunned. I truly didn't expect him to ask so soon. My mouth slowly starts to gape open as I process what he's said over and over again in my head. "My Lord..." "Please...nothing more than a yes or no..It will crush me to know I have proposed incorrectly or far too soon."

Shivers run up and down my spine, my mouth goes dry, and I feel a feverish blush threatening to settle in my cheeks. I can't even force myself to look down at him. "Lawliet..." "Light." The nervousness in his voice is clear, his hand beginning to shake as he desperately grasps mine.  
I wonder now...is he afraid of losing me forever? "Yes...a thousand times, yes..."

Suddenly, I'm enveloped in a warm hug, two scrawny but surprisingly strong arms holding me as close as they possibly can. "Oh Light, My Love...I will be...the most faithful and loving husband this world has ever seen. Thank you, for giving me the opportunity to show you as well."

Then, as if in that moment hundreds of doors had been flung open at once and every single thing that had been forbidden was now open to us. His mouth finds mine, and of their own accord...they move together in harmony. "Lawliet.." I relax myself almost instantly, bringing my hands up to rest on his thin shoulders. His own move to my cheeks, cupping them in the tenderest of ways as I melt further into the kiss. Kissing...so this is what it was like to kiss someone...to be kissed in return so lovingly. I had never felt such a warm feeling bubbling up in the pit of my stomach.  
It made me feel as if though there wasn't a single care in the world. That the only person who mattered to me, was the man in front of me.

Our kisses move from soft and loving, to more fiery and passionate. From there, I feel his hands beginning to undo the buttons on my shirt.  
"L-lawliet...I don't know if I can-" I'm cut off by another deep kiss, I can feel him mumbling against my lips.  
"Light..My Love..if we're to be married soon, then there's nothing wrong with our actions. Let yourself go for me.."  
"I...but your guests are downstairs waiting..." Another kiss as our lips part for air. " Let them wait..."

My body slowly begins reacting to each touch and kiss, then my mind does as well. If I could just let go for a few moments, for Lord Lawliet.  
I know I would thank myself later, and surely he would.

Hands find each other and fingers intertwine. I feel my feet moving backwards as he carefully maneuvers us to the bed.  
Secretly praising the heavens that I'm coordinated. Just as he begins dipping me back onto the bed, a thunderous knock echoes throughout the entire room. "Nii-chan! Lord Lawliet!" I gasp softly, having not expected my sister to come check on us any time soon.  
Looking up into Lawliet's eyes, can he tell that I've become worried?

Shaking his head once, he leans back in, pressing our lips together as softly as possible.  
"Leave her waiting as well..it's only you and I here..." Our mouths move together in sync, our eyes slowly roaming each others bodies as clothes are shed. His take me in as the object of his affections, not as an animal seconds away from devouring its prey. There was only love and pure intentions behind each one of his gazes. Of course, I couldn't see my own, but I knew I was giving him the happiest of stares. If only I could let him feel how happy he had made me, how grateful I was.

Soon, there's nothing left but skin. No more articles of clothing to dispose of, just two bodies warm to the touch. My fingers trail over his arms slowly, as if cautious about the new place they've discovered. I had never been naked in front of anyone, never so exposed to anyone in my whole entire life. This being my first time, I was more nervous than ever. "Don't worry.."  
He breathes out in a gentle, yet surprisingly husky voice. "I would never do anything to cause you harm..."

His lips capture mine passionately, our tongues brush against one another, and delightful hushed moans fill the before quiet room. "Lawliet..."  
I brace myself for what's soon to come, my hands tightly grasping his shoulders in anticipation. Though his words are calm and reassuring, I can't help but be a little frightened. Countless times before today, Mother had always told me to let my husband do as he pleases, and follow along no matter how odd what he did was. I knew Lord Lawliet wasn't like the beastly man Mother had made me to believe I would marry since I was a child. He was kind, and cared for my well being above all else. This wouldn't hurt if Just relaxed myself.

I draw in a small breath, then exhale as a sharp pain shoots throughout my entire body. "Mn.." Squirming in place once, I realize this sudden pain is being caused by his finger. Would it be this uncomfortable each time?

Seeing how restless I've become, he stills his finger. Allowing me proper time to adjust the unfamiliar intrusion. It seems like an eternity before I'm finally calm enough for him to move it. Slowly and willingly, my body begins to accept the unusual feeling. It's not of pain, nor pleasure. Just an odd sensation.

Not too much longer after, a second finger is slid into me. Less pain follows this time, and I soon find I'm more than enjoying myself.  
Moaning softly, I feel light kisses being pressed across my forehead to comfort me further. "Light, My Love..."

After carefully taking the time to prepare me, his fingers are removed and I find he's staring deeply into my eyes, as he does when he's pondering something. "Yes?" I nervously breathe out, afraid that perhaps I had messed everything up at some point. He only shakes his head, fingers sliding over my hips as he shows me that darling angel's smile. "May I be so bold as to continue?" A pink blush begins settling in my cheeks as I nod, the nervousness I had felt earlier beginning to dissipate. Until finally, there's no more.

His hands take mine and our bodies press together as he eases himself into me. My own body tenses and I bite the end of my lip. It seemed being intimate was much more painful than I had been told. Slowly our fingers lace together, and I feel myself numbing until nothing is left but desire. "Oh, Lawliet.." My eyes wander up to meet his own and instantly they lock in place. I find I can't even try to look away as he slides in and out. The overwhelming pleasure is too much, and uncontrollably I voice it.

At this pace we continue on, the room filled to the brim with our wanton moans and shaky breaths. I had never seen Lord Lawliet unable to keep himself together. But with me, it seemed he could let go as well. That we could both just let ourselves be lost in the other.  
Knowing that in the end, we would find our way out.

Releasing one final cry, it's obvious I've reached my end. Lawliet reaching his own mere seconds later. As we both pant exhaustedly, his arms engulf my small frame and hold me as close as they ever have. "Light...promise to never leave my side..promise me we shall live out the rest of our days together.." Letting out a soft laugh as I feel an unstoppable cliché approaching, my lips find his own. "I promise you...until the end of time.." If I were ever to continue using such ridiculous sayings, may God let it be because of this man. He only smiles at me and his eyes peacefully slip closed. "Until then..."

* * *

I'd like to thank you all for hanging in there since I've been dormant for so long. Schoolwork has been taking it's toll on me, and I haven't had any time at all to write until recently.

I really hope you all enjoyed my somewhat lemon though, and that you'll be looking forward to the next chapter!


	10. Betrayal

It was early the next morning as I made my way out to the carriage that would take my sister and I home. After my encounter with Lord Lawliet the previous night, we had collected ourselves and of course our clothing, and headed back down to the party. I found I couldn't pay attention the rest of the night however, all I could think about was him. Every few minutes I would catch myself staring at someone and blushing as I re-called each kiss and caress. They would then stare blankly, twitch their lips up into a scowl, and spin around to converse with their party. How rude of them. Though I truly could have cared less.

As my fingers rest delicately against the wood of the carriage door, I find myself gazing back at the Mansion longingly. I would miss Lawliet dearly, only the Heavens knew when I would see him again.

Releasing a soft sigh, I turn to step up onto the lift and make my way in, only to feel two familiar arms wind around my waist and hold me up. "Light, My love..." "Lawliet..." His name falls from my lips in a short breath of relief as I'm spun around to meet his gaze. I almost feel my body physically beginning to melt as we lock lips in a passionate kiss, neither of us willing to pull away. Was he worried about when we would see one another as well?

Eventually we're forced to break the kiss, hearing my sister impatiently clearing her throat from her spot in the Carriage, arms folded in a cross manner. It seemed she certainly didn't like how friendly we had become with one another over night. "Nii-Chan, we need to head back home now, hurry up!"

Hearing the irritation in her voice becoming clearer, I peck Lord Lawliet's cheek politely and turn to hop up onto the carriage footing once more, smiling fondly at him one last time. "Goodbye...Please take care of yourself until we meet again."

He offers me a meek smile in return, gazing at me as a dog does upon seeing his master depart.  
Though in this case, I suppose it would be I that was the dog. Or perhaps instead, it was as if though two dogs were being torn away from one another after only knowing the comfort that the other brought.

I find myself pondering this instead of stepping inside. Luckily, my oh-so-wonderful sister is more than happy to grab me by the jacket pocket and yank me inside, slamming the door shut impolitely and urging our driver to take off as she swats at his shoulder with her handkerchief. She certainly did appear to be in quite the foul mood. I could tell by the way her lips had set and those normally cheerful eyes had become narrowed and vicious, as if warning all to heed the message they brought along.

I only study her a second longer, tilting my head out of the open window to look back at Lord Lawliet in those last, scarce moments. I find that he's staring after the carriage as if deep in thought, though it was too late for me to call out and ask why now, the driver had taken off in such a rush that the Mansion seemed miles away with each long bound the horses took.

Suddenly I hear my sister's increasingly irritating voice burst through the silence. "You had fun last night, didn't you." As I sit there, scanning through the list of words in my head that I can formulate into a sentence to reply to her with, I realize, there's nothing at all I can say that will please here in any shape or form. The only answer I give her in that moment, is nothing. The best answer I could possibly give after all. She soon realizes I won't be replying to her, folds her arms tightly, and whips her head around to watch the scenery drift by. It is exactly how I wished for us to remain the rest of the ride home.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally arrived back home. My sister was quick to fling open the carriage door and storm inside, where as I casually took my time getting out and heading for the front door. She was greeted by my smiling Mother whom she hardly gave a passing glance, but I on the other hand smiled at in return and told her I would be upstairs washing before dinner.

I made my way up the staircase hurriedly, thoughts of everything that had transpired between Lawliet and myself rushing through my head at a dizzying pace. I could feel my heart beginning to beat rapidly against my ribcage as I entered my room and quietly let the door close behind me. Or at least I thought it had closed, only to find that when I leaned backwards I shut it and fell against it at the same time. So typical of me. But I didn't think twice about it as I clasped my hands together and placed them over my heart. Perhaps I could finally admit it to myself, I was in love. I was in love and I could practically shout it at the top of my lungs to random strangers. Though, that probably wouldn't be wise.

As I began to let my eyes slip closed in some sort of peaceful state, I heard a voice whisper from the darkness. "Hey...took you long enough to get home.." My heart stopped as I realized who it was, breathing out delicately. "Beyond?"

From the darkened part of the corner of my room came two blood red eyes, eyes that seemed to be raw with worry. I felt a frown appear on my face at the sight, then pushed myself away from the door to walk towards him as the rest of him appeared. "Did I worry you? You didn't have to wait for me, I thought you knew I was headed for Lord Lawliet's mansion."

He shrugs his shoulders as if to say 'Well I did, but I didn't', then reaches out to place his hands on my shoulders, giving a squeeze as he gazes as deeply as possible into my eyes. "Light...there's...something I have to say...I just can't keep it to myself anymore."

He leans in as if he's going to kiss me, and I visibly cringe and withdraw, though he doesn't, he just begins to speak once more, eyes flashing a slight bit of hurt and something else I cannot make out.

"I just...I don't even know where to start..I can't tell you that I love you, because that would make me a liar on top of everything else I am. But hell...I know there's more between us, and I know I can give you happiness since I'm too damn poor to give you anything else. What I'm saying is...I want you to think over your feelings for him, and your feelings for me. I want this to work somehow. Because...because I care about you."

I feel my breath shorten as I listen to him, gazing at him in a wide eyed manner as I'm left in complete shock over his words. For a moment, neither of us say anything and all that can be heard is the sound of one of the tree limbs scraping against my window as the wind blows and howls in agony. I couldn't agree with the wind more. He squeezes my shoulders again as if to hurry me along with any sort of answer, but my lips part and nothing comes out but air.

"Light, say something." He says with great urgency in his voice, and all at once, I'm able to reply. "I'm engaged..." Is all I can think to say, the only thing I can possibly tell him.

His wrists go limp and his hands suddenly fall from my shoulders, I can feel him gazing at me emptily, but I've already turned my head away since I can't bear to look him in the eyes. "Engaged..."He echoes and the room goes deathly silent. "Forgive me.." I say in a shaky voice, trying to gather myself as I do.

We stay that way, like statues, me facing away and staring down the wall, and he staring at me.

After a while I start to think we'll never move again, that time will freeze us this way forever. But soon enough he reminds me how wrong I am, forcefully sweeping me off of my feet to hold me in his arms and cradle me against his chest, lips crushing against mine as I at first try desperately to fight him off. "Beyond!" Comes my muffled cry, though it only eggs him on. He kisses once more in a less pushy manner, I feel my body calming down but my heart only beats faster. Throbbing and aching painfully, hurting me all the more. Eventually it seems I start to kiss back, doing it because I will never be able to do it again. I will never...ever...know what this could have been like. Know what Beyond and I could have been like. Know what our life could have been like. But...I'm in love with another..and know that minor feelings cannot meddle in that..

My lips move as his do in the most tender of ways, and as they part, I hear a gasp of horror and the door to my room slam shut. Instantly I tear myself away, only to realize with terror that my sister Sayu had been there the whole time. "Sayu!" I cry out. But it's too late, I can hear her little feet hitting the staircase as they run. Running, to tell our parents. To ruin my life and reputation. How could she?

* * *

Finally I got this chapter finished! I hope it was worth waiting all this time for, and that you're all looking forward to the next chapter!  
I promise you, it'll be filled with surprises~!


	11. Challenge

Mistakes.

As human beings we all make them constantly, though some of us more than others. I myself have made several mistakes, ones that will haunt me for the rest of my days and torment me without rest. But today I've made the largest one of them all, and am beginning to realize there is no taking it back.

I watch helplessly as my little sister Sayu bolts down the hallway and practically destroys the rug she runs over as she makes her way down the stairs, yelling the whole way, "Mom, Dad!". My heart sinks to the bottom of my stomach as I turn to look up at Beyond who's expression is blank, yet I can see the wheels in his head turning as they start his brain back up. It becomes clear to me quickly that he won't be any help.  
Though, what could he have done? This was my fault, letting him believe there was any chance at all when I was becoming so heavily involved with Lord Lawliet, the man who would surely now not ever wish to see my face.

As that thought pops into my head, I take off after her down the hallway and kick the rug aside by accident as I hurry down the stairs.  
She's already made her way into the sitting room, and I can see the form of both of my parents there with her. "Sayu, wait!" I cry out in a vain attempt to stop her, but by the looks on their faces as I enter the room, I can hear that she's already begun blurting everything out.

"You've got to send for Lord Lawliet now! He'll want to know about this right away!" Is what she finishes with, whipping her head around to look at me as I stand in the doorway, using it's frame to support myself as I stand there in shock. "Mother...Father...I-" I open my mouth to try pleading my case, but my Father's voice erupts like a dormant volcano. "Enough! Don't you dare say anything to me, or to your poor Mother.  
I can't believe you would do this, now when we're so close you've gone and ruined your engagement. Your brand new engagement, Light! Do you think he'll want someone like you?"

I hang my head in shame, allowing myself to be verbally abused as I know deep down inside how right he is. How could I have done this to my family? How could I have done this to myself? And above all else, how could I have done this to Beyond and Lawliet?

I stand very quietly, letting my Father push by me as he begins shouting about how he'll have to write a letter to Lord Lawliet asking him to come down to our home immediately. The sound of something breaking follows after and my little sister hardly glances at me as she goes to hurry back out of the room and up the stairs. I don't dare look over at my Mother, for all I can hear is her sobbing and a delicate patting sound as she wipes her eyes with what I assume is a handkerchief. I remain motionless, not knowing where to go or what to do now.  
All there was left to do really...was to wait...wait on Lord Lawliet's arrival...

* * *

It takes him less than a few hours time to arrive, and when he does, all I hear is the thundering of horses over cobblestone, followed by the slamming of a carriage door and quick paced walking. I believe at the sound of just the first, my heart stopped beating and my Mother had to hold me up by the arm firmly, much firmer than normal. I like to think that's why she held me up anyway. I turn to look away as the front doors fly open, but my Father catches me mid-turn and our eyes lock. It's a look I know means not to leave, now I'm bound here for certain. There's panting behind me and I'm certain if I turn now, I'll see Lord Lawliet disheveled and tired. I can't bear to see his face, I can't bear to tell him what I've done, or atleast what my family thinks I have.

"Light? What's happened?" Comes the exhausted voice I had hoped not to hear. I start to try and retract my arm from my Mother's grip, but it's tight and I finally understand there's no getting out of this, I have to tell him the truth. "My Lord..." I begin to hesitate and trail off, not knowing exactly what it is they want me to say to him. Should I just be blunt about it? I go to speak again, to start off by defending myself, but Father has decided now to speak for me. "Light has committed a sin against you Sir, one that won't be left unpunished and you need to know about now." The sound of footsteps follows after. It's the sound of Father's boots which means he's walked up to him. "My son has lain with another."  
"I have not." I say firmly, not meaning to of course, but it just flies right out of my mouth. After my slip of the tongue, I tear my arm away and turn to face them both. Lord Lawliet is completely crest fallen and anguish has contorted his face, I had never seen a man more broken in my entire life. Out of reflex, I start to lean forward and cup his cheek, but he withdraws. "Who is the man?" Is his only question, but it's asked so softly I almost don't hear. "I haven't...I haven't..." I begin to shake my head as I let the words tumble from my lips, only to have him ask again louder. "Who is the man, Light?" I can't answer him. I can't even begin to retort.

Seconds go by, and I see his pain beginning to twist into a form of blankness and anger, no longer the composed and quiet man he usually is. "I will challenge him." He states this in such a straight forward manner, at first I don't believe him, but I suppose out of worry, my sister blurts from where she's standing. "You can't! What if something happens to you?" "I care very little for myself. I will challenge this man for your brother, and I will succeed." My face falls as I hear this, wanting to protest and beg and plead, but before any of us can say anything, he's turning to head out. "Go to this man and tell him wherever he may be, that a Lord has challenged him, Lord Lawliet. Give him my address. We shall duel on my property and on my terms in one day's time, while the sun is setting." I don't even bother calling out to him as the door slams shut, instead, I rest my face in my hands, knowing there's nothing I can do now. There would be a duel in twenty four hours, and one of the men that held my affection would certainly die.

* * *

Ah, thank you all for being so patient with me, or hopefully so anyway! XDD I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because since my classes are coming to an end, I'll be back to uploading much quicker!


	12. Finale

The day of the duel came in no time at all. It was late in the evening and the sun was setting, just as Lord Lawliet had planned for it to be. I stood by my carriage, clutching the lace shawl Mother gave me and waiting with a pounding heart for Beyond and Lord Lawliet to step onto the battlefield. My Father and sister stood off to the side. My sister looking as if she would faint the second she saw their faces, and My Father looking as sternly as he always did.

A few hours after Lord Lawliet had left with those haunting words and the demand that I tell the man I had lain with to prepare himself, I had finally returned upstairs and found Beyond waiting on my bedspread.  
He was quiet as I explained to him in detail everything that had happened, and even as I sat down beside him, he said nothing, only listened. A long silence between us had followed before he would even meet my gaze, then in less than six words, agreed to the duel. Despite everything that had occurred that day, I hugged Beyond tightly and prayed underneath my breath that God would spare his life.  
Though he never returned my affectionate embrace, I knew he was feeling exactly as I was.

Now, as I gazed emptily across the grassy field, two figures with pistols stepped into my line of vision.  
One I knew all to well as that of the good Lord, and the other, though I had known him for less than a few months, I knew as that of Beyond. I couldn't make out their facial expressions, or even by their posture how either of them was feeling, but the air was thick with raw emotion. Soon enough, Watari stood off to the side and instructed them to turn their backs to one another. I could see vaguely from where I was standing that his face was stricken with worry, after all, this was his one and only son.

Hesitantly, I could see his lips moving and realized he was counting quietly enough so that only the two competitors could hear. They began taking steps, painfully slow steps, and with each one I could hear my heart pounding all the way up into my ears. Then, without meaning to, for the final five seconds I began to count with him. "Five...Four...Three...Two..." My lips stilled at two and before I could even force them to move, they had spun around and gunshots rang out.

Tears began to prick at the corners of my eyes as both figures stood deathly still, no one knew what the outcome was, and no one could tell. But just as Watari began to move towards them, Beyond fell to his knees. He had been shot.

* * *

Years have passed since that fateful day, and I've more than settled into life with my Husband, Lawliet.  
As I take the time to look back on it now, I remember the seconds that ticked away and the horror that everyone felt, thinking this man had died. But by luck or prayer either one, he was only wounded. A single shot to the chest that had missed his heart by inches and had exited out the other side. Lawliet to this day shows no signs of remorse for what he did, and at the time I admit, I was entirely beside myself. Though it had mattered little, I was practically dragged off by my family back to our home, where in less than a week I was married off without so much as time to plan for any part of it.

To this day I kick myself for being unable to visit Beyond in those first few days where I'm sure his life was in peril, but it scarcely mattered to him when I came to visit the day before I was to depart to my new home, despite my family warning me. I wore my best clothes, my best accessories, I admit, even my best shoes just to look nice when presenting myself to him, for it would be the final time.

When I had first entered the room, two nurses were cleaning around the wound and switching out the blood soaked bandages for fresh ones. They finished up quickly, both cautioned me about touching him, and made their way out. Though if I ever listened to anything anyone told me, I wouldn't be who I am today. So of course, the first thing I did upon sitting down by his side was take his hand, just take it and squeeze until he squeezed back. I can still hear the rough sounding chuckle that emitted from his chapped lips, and the groan that followed as he turned his head to gaze up at me. "Light..." He whispered, but found he couldn't say much more. I shook my head to indicate no words needed to be said between us, only facial expressions. He smiled at me after that, genuinely smiled since the first time we had met, and I smiled back, even though the tears forming in my eyes showed my sorrow. There was a deep pain that came with saying goodbye to Beyond. I wasn't just losing a lover, I was losing a friend. A friend I knew would have, and could have been so much more.

Now, as I bring myself back to the present, I look around me in my medium sized bedroom, with it's striped walls and wooden floors, it's giant oak door, it's hope chest and vanity, and most importantly, the love of my life.  
Here in the bed beside me. I can't help but smile as he sleeps, and clutch the book in my hands tightly.  
My published work, filled with all of it's real events and happenings. I hope it will be valuable to someone somewhere, or even make its way...to an old friend...

~End

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter of Conundrum, and the entire story itself.

You were all so wonderful with your reviews and favoriting the story, that I can't help but thank you all!  
Feel free to leave some love, or even send me something with how you felt about the ending~!


End file.
